Parenthood
by darkangel494
Summary: Max and Zack are back at Manticore with their son and now they need to find a way out before it's too late and their son has to endure the childhood that they tried so hard to forget.Sequal to Stop acting like a solider. MZ Chapter 8
1. Chapter 1

**Max and Zack**

"**Parenthood"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Summary: Max and Zack try to survive Manticore with there baby.**

**AN: Sequel to stop acting like a soldier**

……………

**Chapter 1: Back in hell **

_**Manticore**_

It's been nine months since Lydecker turned them back into Manticore. Max and Zack have both been separated, after Max had the baby of course. They wanted to keep the couple together as Max went through her pregnancy because they wanted to see the affects it would have on Zack. Yet after Max had the baby they didn't hesitate to take him away from her.

He hated it, the only time he ever saw Max now was in the training yard in the morning. He hasn't been able to see his baby yet, but Max did get a chance to tell him that it was a boy and she named it Ben, after there brother who didn't make it outside Manticore. She thought it would mean a lot to him because Ben was the one sibling he couldn't save.

Zack was sitting alone in his barracks at the moment; he was waiting for the guard to come let him out so he could go into the yard to see Max. This isn't what he wanted for them, he wanted their son to grow up in a world where he could do whatever it was that he wanted. But no, they were here in the hell that him and Max started out in. He just hoped that he didn't end up like his brother Ben.

The guard came up to the door and unlocked. "Report to that field 599," the guard said.

"It's Zack you jack ass," Zack said as he walked by and out into the field where he once again saw Max. She looked even better then the last time he saw her. Yet the only problem was that she looked like she turned back into one of those mindless soldiers that they tried so hard to escape.

She looked straight ahead like all the others and she talked when they said to talk. But what hurt the most was when they called out 452 she answered as if she had been answering to that her entire life. "That's it," Zack said as he took of toward Max. There was no way that he could continue watching the women he love subjecting herself to this kind of torment anymore.

He wasn't going to take it anymore; he was going to get them out of her if his life depended on it. He stood in front of her and all he saw ahead of him was a toned face. No emotion for him and that was defiantly not the women he loved.

"Max snap out of it," he said. "This isn't you; you've fought your whole life to get rid of this part of your life." The guards came up behind him and started to drag him away, no doubt for re-indoctrination. "How are you going to let your son live through this," he said. And then he saw it, the slightest move of her eye that said she was still in there and all she was doing was playing around.

From that time on he let the guards take him away without any struggle. Because he knew that Max wasn't gone and that she was going to get out of her whether or no she made it because she did want her son to have a better childhood than she was able to.

"452 eyes front," the guard yelled and Max had a little smile on her face when she turned back furrowed. "What's so funny 452?" he asked her.

"The simple fact that when I get the hell out of here I am going to make sure that I kick you ass first," she said and then took off after Zack.

Before Zack knew what was going on the guards that had been holding him are no longer holding him and when he turned around he saw Max's smiling face looking back at him. "Miss me?" she asked him. He took her in his arms and swung her around. "Now what do you say we get our son and get the hell out of here?" she asked him and as soon as they stopped the started in again. The headed toward the medical wing.

_**Medical Wing**_

All the doctors had been working on the child from 452 and 599, because with all honesty they were not supposed to be able to producing an offspring because there DNA was too closely matched. Yet here was the baby that everyone was curious about.

452's mate was supposed to be 494 and identical twin to 453 because they were the two that had been made for one another. From the beginning of the breeding program every single X5 had been paired off with another that would make the perfect offspring that could work towards Manticore's advantage. The offspring from 599 and 452 was not that offspring and that had everyone worried.

Just as the doctor was about to take out 4599 and start experimenting with him again the doors burst open and in walked two very angry parents looking for their son. Zack went right over to the doctor and grabbed him by the collar before through him up against the wall making sure the impact knocked him out.

"Grab Ben," Zack told Max as he went to the two doors in the back of the room. "All clear," he said and then he, Max and Ben made there way out of the medical room where their son had experienced more horror than he needed to at his age.

As the med doors closed behind then all the doors locked down and they were no longer able to go anywhere. Zack was in attack mode in an instant. He was going to protect his family even if it cost him his life.

Zack saw a window at the end of the hall and he noticed that it was one of the only windows that didn't have bars on them. Yet before he could start moving he felt his whole body go numb. And when he turned around Max was on the floor to and the baby was in Lydecker's arms.

"Where did you think you were going 599?" Lydecker asked with a sadistic look on his face as he looked down at the baby. Zack couldn't speak, which meant he couldn't scream out as he watched Lydecker take off this his son in his arms.

_**Zack's barrack**_

Zack was lying in his bonk staring up at ceiling. He wasn't disappointed that he didn't escape because he finally got to see what his son looked like. And he had to agree with Max, Ben was the perfect name for there son.

He couldn't believe that finally he had something to look forward to. Before all he had to look forward to would be Max and their future together, but now he could look forward to watching his son grow up. He just hopes that he will be able to live without always having to look over his shoulder.

He rolled over in his miniature little cot that they have given his to sleep on. He had to find a way out of here, if not for him then for his son. Because this was one life that he didn't want his son to grow up in.

…………..

**AN: I know I said before that it was going to be long like the max/alec on I have going but I thought it would be better if it was shortened and was so drown out. Anyways it might be awhile before my next update because I have some many more stories going on and I won't be home for awhile so I don't know when I will be able to update next. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Max and Zack**

"**Parenthood"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Summary: Max and Zack try to survive Manticore with there baby.**

**AN: Sequel to stop acting like a soldier**

…………………

**Chapter 2: Plan to get out**

_**Lunch room**_

It was the only time that they ever got to see each other anymore. Lydecker has told every guard on the compound that they are no aloud to see each other anymore. Zack guessed it had something to do with the baby.

Zack was sure that Lydecker knew how possessive he was when he came to Max and his son. It must have been part of the transgenic nature, to want to protect your young, or something like that.

Zack got his lunch and then walk across the cafeteria to where Max was sitting with Ben. He was eating his Manticore made baby food, because he wasn't old enough to eat people food yet. He took a seat across from Max and next to Ben.

"We need to get out of here," were the first words out of Max's mouth. "Things aren't always going to be like this. Soon they are going to take him away from me, and turn him into a killer," Max said as she looked at Ben drinking out of his bottle.

"I know," Zack said. "I'm working on a way to get us out of here, so he at least has a chance at a normal life. Like we had," he finished and he stuffed a spoon full of mashed potatoes in his mouth. He looked back up and saw that Max was staring at him. "What?" he asked through his mashed potatoes.

"I miss you," she said as she cast a downward glance at the table. "They don't even let us around each other when we're out in the training yard." She paused. "I don't want my son to grow up without his father." She added although sadly.

"Neither do I," Zack said grabbing hold of his hand. "I want to see Ben grow up, I want to see him say his first word, get his first cut, and most of all to come home from his first day of school." He finished.

Max looked at him and he could see the tears in his eyes. Tears that she knew from past experience that he wouldn't shed. He was too much of a manly man to show emotion in front of his family.

"Don't worry Max," he said. "I will find a way to get us out of here," he looked around the lunch room. "All of us," he added.

_**Training yard**_

After lunch that had to go back out to the training grounds for more drills. It was the only part of the day that Max hated. She just finished eating, and they take Ben away from her so she can work on her skills.

Not that she needed any, she could still take out the entire squad without breaking a sweat because she had street smart. She knew how to fight dirty and that was important in a first.

As they were all about to begin the training session she heard shots being fired and they all turned to see Zack running for the fence. "Zack!" Max screamed as she saw him hit the ground motionless.

AN: Next chapter up on May 28th


	3. Chapter 3

**Max and Zack**

"**Parenthood"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Summary: Max and Zack try to survive Manticore with there baby.**

**AN: Sequel to stop acting like a soldier**

…………………

**Chapter 3: Get out**

**Med Ward**

Lydecker aloud Max and the baby to have a visit with Zack as he was in the medical ward healing from the gun shot wounds he had suffered the other day. The doctors said he was going to be fine but he needed to stay in the med ward for a week to completely heal.

Max knew what Lydecker was up to, he was going to keep Zack in the med ward and then send him to re-doctrinarian, where he would hopefully forget about Max and the baby. Yet if Max knew Zack enough she knew that Lydecker's little plan wouldn't work, no one could break Zack…or so she hoped.

"452," a voice said from behind her. When she turned around she saw Lydecker standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Lydecker?" Max asked not even trying to hide the hatred in her voice.

"I need to see you in my office," he said and when she looked at him he smirk his evil smirk. "I have an assignment for you," he added with a smile.

"You can't be serious," she said standing up. "You think I'm gonna leave this compound while he's like this and you can do god knows what to him!" Max yelled.

"You don't have a choice 452. My office…10 minutes." He said and then he left her alone.

**Lydecker's office**

Max couldn't believe this was happening to her. She had given her baby back to the nice people at the med ward, she knew nothing would happen to him there, she made them swear. She had told them that if something happens to him she will come there personally and kill them all. Lydecker can mess with her all he wants but he will never get his hands on her baby.

Max stood in front of Lydecker's office door. She brought her hand up and knocked on the door. "Enter," she heard from the other side. She opened the door and saw Lydecker sitting at his desk with another solider sitting in another chair. "Have a seat 452," Lydecker said. Max walked forward and sat next to the other soldier. When she looked over at the other soldier she saw that it was Ben.

"Ben?" she asked.

"Excuse me," the soldier said as he looked at her.

"452 I'd like you to met your partner for this mission. 494, 493's twin." Lydecker said with and evil grin. "You two will be going to South America for two months. There is someone there that will contact you both and debrief you on the mission details," he said. "Let's just say it's a rescues mission so neither one of you have to worry about killing anyone," he said looking pointedly at 494. "Do you understand you assignment?" he asked.

"Yes sir," 494 said.

"Yes…sir," Max said as she looked at him. She knew he put her with Ben's twin on purpose, to torture her. But she was going to surprise him and play good soldier. "When do we leave sir," she asked.

"0200 tomorrow." Lydecker said. "You dismissed." He said and the soldier beside her, 494, got up and walked out of the office. "452 is there a problem?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah you're an asshole," she said before she too walked out of the office.

**Med ward**

Max went back to the medical ward after her little meeting with Lydecker but when she got there Zack was gone. His bed and all his machines where gone. Max ran up to one of the doctors and asked where he was but they wouldn't say anything. This was all Lydecker's doing and she knew.

Max ran out of the med ward and went back to Lydecker's office but when she got there he was gone. She couldn't believe this was happening, her whole world was falling apart and she didn't know what to do. She just decided to walk back to her barrack. She would sort this all out when she got back from her mission with her brother's twin.

…………………

An: Until next time…enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Max and Zack**

"**Parenthood"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Summary: Max and Zack try to survive Manticore with there baby.**

**AN: Sequel to stop acting like a soldier**

……………………

**Chapter 4: Mission**

………………………

**Max's barracks**

Max was packing her one bag she was allowed. Grant it she only to sets of clothes and they were exactly the same she really didn't have anything to pack. She wasn't very concerned about packing at the moment. She was too worried about the whereabouts of Zack and her son. She thought her son was safe but if they could take his father then god only knew what they would do to him.

"It's time 452," the guard said at the door.

"Okay," Max said as she grabbed her bag. And to top it all off she was going on a mission that would take her away from Manticore for three weeks. She was worried that when she got back Zack would be gone for good, and Lydecker would have done something with her son.

She followed the guard to Lydecker's office where knew 494 would be waiting. When she got there Lydecker was no where in site, but 494 was standing there with a folder in hand. Max didn't know what to do. Lydecker was gone and so was Zack. "He said to read this," 494 said.

"How do you know?" Max asked. And then he handed her e note that said read this. "Oh," she said. Max skimmed the paperwork inside the folder. "So we better get going. The quicker we get there the quicker we get home." She said as he walked out of the office.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" 494 asked. "I mean I'm not even in a hurry to get back to this place," he said. "Maybe because you know what it's like on the outside and I don't. I only get a taste of it every few months when I have a mission to go on," he said.

"Listen it wasn't my idea to run," she said as she stopped in the hall.

"You didn't stay behind did you?" he asked as he looked at her. "Who cares, let's just get this mission over with," he said as he continued walking.

**Somewhere in Manticore**

Lydecker walked into a room where only he was allowed accesses. When he walked into the room he looked at the person lying on the table. He walked over and ran his hand up his arm. "Well, well, looks like I finally got you all to myself Zack," Lydecker said. "now you're going to tell me where the rest of you group is," he said.

"Go to hell Lydecker," he spit out. "I'll never tell you," he said.

"You see that used to be true, until I got something over you more powerful than 452," he said. That's when he looked toward the corner. Zack followed his gaze and his eyes widened. "Your son," Lydecker said. Lydecker hit a switch and red beam shot into Zack's eye and all that could be heard was the sound of a grown man screaming.

**The plane**

Max and 494 got on to the plane. Max looked at her ticket and she threw her hands up in the arm. She couldn't believe it, it was like Lydecker was trying to torture her slowly. He had gotten then seats right next to each other so now she wasn't going to be rid of him the entire trip.

"You know 452 if we are going to be spending so much time together you might as well try to get along with me," he said as he sat in the seat right next to her.

"I don't think so." She said.

"Come on 452, it's going to be a very boring trip if you don't try to be civil," he said with a smirk.

"Your right," Max said. "If we are going to be spending all this time together I might as well give you a name since I won't be caught dead calling you 494," she said. She looked at him, studied him until the perfect name popped into her head. "Alec," she said. "I'm going to call you Alec," she said.

"Alec," he said. "I like it."

"Good because my other choice was Dick," she said with a smirk as she looked out the window. Maybe this trip wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**Somewhere in Manticore**

"Come on Zack, she isn't coming to save you," Lydecker said in his ear. "You see I sent her on a mission with 494, and it's a dud mission, there is no reason for them to be there. You see I set up this fake rescue mission and they are going to be looking for the person for a very long time…because the person…doesn't exist," he said into his ear. "So just tell me," he added.

"Never," Zack said as tears came flowing out of his eyes. Max would come back for him…she had to. Once again the red beam was shot into his eye and all that was heard was his screams of agony.

**South America**

Once they stepped off the plane they were hit with the heat and it almost knocked them over. Max instantly rolled up her sleeves. She really didn't want to have to deal with this. She walked over to the main desk and asked. "We're looking for Mr. Gestano," she said. The lady at the desk pointed to a man standing holding a sign with there numbers on it.

They walked over to the man and smiled. "Hello Mr. Gestano," Alec said.

"Please call me Travis," he said. "Come on this way," he said as he lead them to his truck. Max got in and they drove of into the forest. Max looked behind her, she was getting further and further away from Manticore…and Zack…and her son.

…………………

**AN: Until next time…Enjoy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Max and Zack**

"**Parenthood"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Summary: Max and Zack try to survive Manticore with there baby.**

**AN: Sequel to stop acting like a soldier**

……………………

**Chapter 5: This is pointless**

……………………

**South America**

Max couldn't believe what was happening to her. She had been taken away from her man and her son to go on a mission that so far had no point. Her and Alec had been here, in South American, for little over a week and far they hadn't even been briefed on what they were there for in the first place.

Max was currently sitting on her bunk when Alec walked in. When he saw her he shuck his head. She looked at him funny as he walked over and sat on his bunk also. "What?" she asked when she noticed that he was acting weird around her. "Tell me what your thinking our I'm gonna beat it out of you," she threatened.

"I'm shacking in my boots," he said as he looked at her. "You're honestly telling me that you haven't figured it out yet?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Figured what out?" she asked confused.

"Why exactly you're here," Alec said as he looked at her. When he saw that she was still confused he sat up in his bed and looked her dead in the eye. "Lydecker brought you here so you wouldn't be able to get in the way of him trying to get to your son and 455…Zack." He explained.

"So your telling me you knew this whole time that this mission was just a scam and that we're here for nothing!" she asked outraged. She stood but and looked at him. "Huh!"

"No I was just the smart one that figured it out first," he said with a smirk as he laid back down. "You're not going to be able to get out of here you know," he said.

"And what makes you think that?" she asked him.

"Because this is Manticore's South American base." He paused. "Basically you're still at Manticore but it is a different country," he explained.

"I broke out of the first one I'm sure I can break out of this one too," she explained.

"Yeah, sure…whatever," he said as he closed his eyes.

"What are you doin?" she asked him.

"I'm goin to sleep," he said as a matter-of-factly.

"I don't think so," she said as she grabbed him by the shirt. "You see your going to help me get out of here," she said with a smirk.

**Manticore (Wyoming)**

Lydecker walked up to a door and swiped his card through. But before he walked through the door after it opened he looked behind him to make sure that no one was watching him. When he walked through you could hear his feet on the ground. He walked through another door and when he walked in he looked at the doctor.

"How is he?" Lydecker asked.

"Soon he won't even resemble his former self," the doctor said.

Lydecker drew back the sheet and an evil grin spread over his face. "Hello Zack."

……………

**AN: Hope you liked it…until next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Max and Zack**

"**Parenthood"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Summary: Max and Zack try to survive Manticore with there baby.**

**AN: Sequel to stop acting like a soldier**

……………………………

**Chapter 6: Getting Home…or not**

……………………………

**South America**

**They had been walking in the woods for little over three hours now. She didn't understand why Lydecker would do something like this, well she did understand, but she doesn't know why and that's what bothers her. **

"**Come on Max can we rest?" Alec asked as he looked at her from other his shoulder. "I mean come on its late and unlike someone X-series I need sleep," he said as he stopped and sat on the ground. **

"**No we keep going," she said as she tried to pick him up. "This is all your fault anyways," she said. **

"**How?" he asked as he stood up on his feet. **

"**Because if you would have told me that it was a set up from the beginning we wouldn't be here in the first place because I never would have gotten on the plane." She said as she looked at him. "Please Alec…this is my family," she said. She was used to showing emotions but she thought it would help her a little bit in this case. **

"**Fine," he said as he looked at her. "But one more hour because I seriously need some sleep." He said as they continued on walking. Max smiled to herself as she followed behind him. **

**Manticore**

**Lydecker hadn't left the room after the doctor told him that it wasn't going to be that much longer. That soon Zack wouldn't even look like the person that Max knew. Lydecker couldn't go for families in his division he knew that it would tear Manticore apart and he just couldn't let that happen. That's why the baby was taken somewhere where Max will never be able to get to him.**

"**How much longer?" Lydecker asked as he looked at his new supersoldier below the sheet.**

"**About other few hours or so," he said. **

"**Good, 452 won't even recoqnize him," he said as he placed the sheet over his body once again. "This is going to work out great," he said with an evil smile as he looked at the doctor. **

**South America**

**They had decided to rest because Max noticed that Alec was about to fall over. Just as she was about to get up and wake him up something came down on her body and when she looked up she wanted to scream. She saw a bunch of people military fatique caring her and Alec away…at this rate she would never get to Zack and her baby. **

……………………

**AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. **


	7. Chapter 7

"**Parenthood"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Max/Zack**

**Summary: Max and Zack finally together but will they make it through the tough times ahead?**

………………………………

**Chapter 7: I NEED TO GET HOME**

………………………………

**South America**

Max was sitting up against a tree as she looked at the stars. Alec was asleep against the tree across from her; she needed to make sure that he stayed in her site because after all it was his fault that she was in this situation in the first place. If he would have just told her about it in the first place that she never would have boarded the plane.

As she looked at the stars she couldn't help but wonder if her, Zack and there son would be able to do this one day. Look up at the stars without worry if they were safe or not. If they would be able to show their son that some dreams really do come true.

Max looked over at Alec as he stirred in his sleep. "Wake up," she said to him. "We need to get moving again," she said as she got up and walked over to him. "I'm not going to let my family day just because you're too tired to wake your ass up. Now come on!" she yelled as she tried to lift him up herself.

"Max your never going to get to them on time and you know it," he said as he allowed her to pick him up. "Think about you still have to find a ride back to the states in time to save them from whatever Lydecker is doing to them," he said. "Even you have to know that this mission is damn near impossible," he said.

"Nothing's impossible," she said as she started walking again.

"Whatever," he said as he followed behind.

**Manticore**

Lydecker stood in front of his finished product. He looked at Zack with an evil glint in his eye that could strike fear into anyone's heart. He looked Zack up and down and Zack did nothing but look straight ahead.

"He's perfect," he said to the scientist right next to him. "I have a mission for you 599," Lydecker said as he looked straight into Zack dead cold eyes. "The terminations of 452," he said with an evil smirk.

"The traitor?" Zack asked.

"Yes," he said.

"With pleasure," he said as an evil smirk came over his face.

**South America**

Max fell to the ground as her and Alec were walking alone. She grabbed her chest as she looked up into the sky. This couldn't be happening, she and Zack always wondering if they would know if something happened to one another. Well it looks like they would know. It felt as if someone was ripping her heart out of her chest. She clutched her chest as she looked up at Alec and as he looked at her he could see the tears coming from her eyes.

"Well this isn't good," Alec said as he looked down at her.

…………………………

**AN: I know its been a long time but I've been busy but I am getting back into my rhythm so I should have another update around the 16th…maybe. Hope you like it. **


	8. Chapter 8

"**Parenthood"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Max/Zack**

**Summary: Max and Zack finally together but will they make it through the tough times ahead?**

………………

**Chapter 8: South America**

………………

**Airport**

Zack got off the airplane and the hot air hit him in an instant almost knocking the wind from his lungs. He grabbed his sunglasses out of his bag and put them on. He looked around for a place where he could get some kind of ride. That's when he saw a place with dirt bikes and a smile came across his face.

**Woods**

Max was lying on the floor rolling around, she didn't know what to do, her heart felt like it was being ripped out of her chest. "Max are you okay?" she heard Alec ask. That's when the pain stopped. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Max?"

She didn't say anything instead her head fell into her hands and tears began to come out. "Why is this happening to me?" she asked herself.

"What?" Alec asked worried. "Max what's wrong?" he asked when she didn't answer.

"It's Zack," she said as she slowly began to get to her feet.

"What about him?" he asked as he held her so she didn't fall again.

When she looked at him Alec felt a shiver run through his spin. "He's gone," she said. "We always wondered if we would know if something happened to one of us, well guess what, we know," she said. "I felt is, I felt as he was ripped from his body, all his own thoughts and ideas…gone," she finished.

"Reindoctrination," he said nodding.

"Please Alec tell me you didn't know about this?" she asked. "Please."

"I swear Max, I didn't know this is what Lydecker had in mind. He told me he was just going to hold them so that you did as he said," he explained. "So what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"I need to find him," she said.

"Max he'll kill you," he said. "That probably why Lydecker did this. He knows that you won't be able to kill Zack yourself that's why he turned him against you. As far as Zack's concerned you're a traitor," he explained.

Max thought about it but Alec knew she wouldn't believe it. "Maybe," she said. "But I have to try," she said and then she continued walking.

**Airport**

Zack had just paid for his dirt bike when the cell phone in his pocket went off. He opened it without saying anything. "You know what to do 599. You have a tracking device for 452 that I installed last time she was here," Lydecker explained. "Good hunting," he said and then all that could be heard was a dial tone. Zack smiled as he started his engine and took off into the woods.

………………

**AN: I know its been a long time but I've been really busy. Hope you like it. R&R**


End file.
